Jingle Bells are gone
by Natendowii
Summary: Alone on Christmas Eve, Max returns to his quarters to reflect on his friends and family.


Macross 7: Jingle Bells Are Gone

**AN: This is a little story that I had to write for my Media Studies Class. I did as well as I could on it but suffice to say, this isn't one of my better Stories. I have others that I'm working on that will hopefully be better than this. Yes I know there are a lot of Gramatical errors in this one, but I'm far too lazy to correct them all. Please leave only Constructive criticism, no flames, as this is one of my first stories. (Well the first I've uploaded anyway)**

* * *

"What do the scans say about this sector?"

Max Jenius, former UN Spacey Pilot and current captain of the 7th Macross colonization ship was in an anxious mood. It was Christmas Eve, and he wanted to get back to his quarters quickly. At the controls, after a few "blips," "bleeps," and "sweeps," a reading came up…

"Two Supply ships en route to the Amlitzer star system, and a lone repair boat are in the area." said one of the bridge crewmembers. Max had a somewhat relieved look on his face, he was happy that there were no silly Protodevlin around to fight, but he also would've liked to have something to do on Christmas Eve to show that he's the hero the UN Spacey is always talking about.

"Very well," he said in a disappointed voice. "I'm going on leave for now, but I wish to do something." He quickly grabbed the intercom speaker and started talking.

"Attention, all citizens of the 7th Macross Civilization ship, this is your captain Maximilian Jenius." His voice started to grow a little shaky "I wish to announce to everybody…" a tear came into his eye, "Merry Christmas…and a Happy New Year." He then put the microphone down, adjusted his hat and glasses, and walked off the bridge, into the lift to his quarters.

When the lift finally stopped, Max walked through the dimly lit corridor outside his quarters. Ever since the Protodevlin invasion started, he asked the architects aboard the ship to seal all vents and secret passageways to the corridor, so he didn't have to worry about Protodevlin in his quarters. Even though it was designed with only one password-protected doorway, and its own separate ventilation system in the floor Max still did not want to be concerned especially when it was finally time for rest. Max stepped up to the wooden password-protected double doors.

"Please state the proper identification password." A computer said in its monotone voice. "Meltran" he said. "Meltran" was of course the Zentradi word for Meltrandi. "Password confirmed, welcome back!" said the computer. Max slowly walked into his quarters where nothing but darkness greeted him. He muttered "Lights on," and promptly all the lights in the room came on.

His quarters were much different than his office. He considered his office to be the place where he took care of business and his quarters were his personal museum. In one corner of the room were all of his UN Spacey uniforms, unlike the ones in UN Spacey museum, these weren't replicas, these were genuinely from Max's closet, and they had the wear and tear to prove it! In another corner stood small-scale statues of his and Miriya's valkyaries both in robot mode, while small-scale models of the valkyaries in plane mode hung from the ceiling. He had a desk in the back of the room with a picture he took of his family before he left earth, it has been endearing to him ever since, next to this desk was a small refrigerator which held several bottles of water, alcohol and cold medicine. Next to the refrigerator was a small counter with a lone coffeemaker on it. But perhaps Max's favorite part of the room was not the window that was the length of the room that looked out into space, or his flightsuits, or the models, it was an enormous wall, a wall he had put an infinite amount of pictures upon. Pictures that ranged from max as a child, to his marriage with miriya, to his days on the Macross 4 with him and Miriya as Squadron commanders, to his swearing-in ceremony as captain. He also had pictures of all the people he had known through the years from childhood to his days in the U.N. Spacey, and of course family.

Max looked around, he then started to tear up when he saw there was nobody to greet him. He didn't see any of his old friends from the Macross SDF 1, he didn't see any of his children paying him a surprise visit, he didn't see Miriya dressed up in a Santa outfit to enjoy the moment, the only thing he saw was empty space. Max breathed an enormous sigh "Merry Christmas indeed!" he mumbled, and walked slowly towards the counter. He made himself some tea with brandy and poured the potent mixture into a china cup. He then carried it over on a saucer towards a recliner that was sitting in the center of the room, he then sat down, took his captain's hat off which he placed neatly on the floor, and placed the tea on the coffee table, and did nothing but stare at the wall of pictures.

To him, these pictures were the only things that could keep him company. He started by looking at a picture of one of his closest friends, Hikaru Ichijyo. Max remembered when he first met Hikaru after the fierce Zentradi assault on Mars. After the battle, he got promoted up to the Skull Squadron, a squadron that many historians considered the most significant squadron in U.N. Spacey history. He and Hikaru, who was already a member of the Skull Squadron, were in terms of personalities almost polar opposites. Max himself was more a go-getter and a bit of a hotshot, as opposed to Hikaru who was more pensive and reluctant, but they got along just fine. The last time he ever saw Hikaru was at his wedding with Misa Hayase, a wedding both he and Miriya pledged not to miss. The wedding was a spectacle to behold. It was held on the runway of the SDF-1, and featured a live performance by Lynn Minmay. Max never forgot the last words he ever heard from Hikaru. Hikaru said "Max, good luck with your family, and I hope you continue to prosper!" Days after the wedding, the launch ceremony for the Megaroad 01 was held. Both Max and Miriya had tears in their eyes knowing that their friends would be going on a long journey, but they knew in their hearts that they would be back. These hopes were dashed though, as the Megaroad suddenly disappeared, and was never seen or heard from again. Every night since then Max prayed that someday the Megaroad would be found.

Thinking of the Megaroad again, Max looked a picture of a person who also had a major influence on him, Misa Hayase. Misa to many seemed a bit of anomaly to many; a woman who not only served a high position on a fleet, but also was a competent commander. Misa, despite her looks was incredibly determined about her work. Had she not have been on the bridge with Captain Global during the Macross' expedition home, many historians believed that the Macross SDF-1 would never have made it home. Though many say that the only reason she got such a high position on the Macross SDF-1 was because her father was head of the U.N. Spacey, many people who were on the original Macross would say that it wasn't that case at all. Misa could really command a ship. Max worried that Misa had a high influence on Miriya. He noticed that ever since they took command of the Macross 7 and City 7, Miriya had been more snub-nosed and cold towards those who opposed her. It was especially evident with the way she had been treating Mylene, her daughter, constantly monitoring what she did, which to Max, from his experience as a father of 7 other daughters, is no way to raise a child.

Max then remembered another fallen comrade, Roy Focker. To him, Roy was like a father. He mentored him when he had first joined the Macross fleet, from teaching him how to pilot a Val Kyrie to the many ways he could fire the patented Itano-brand Missiles. Max took Roy's death very hard, it was like he lost his father, but Max also found it foolish that a man like Roy would choose fruit salad over getting aid from the medical wing.

And then he looked at a photograph at another man who had died on the battlefield, Hayao Kakizaki, or as the historians had called him "The Charging Boar". Max and he were quick friends when they first started flying together in the training camps. Kakizaki was more or less a bigger hotshot pilot than Max, his cavalry-esque tactics proved both useful and risky when he would disturb the movement of the Zentradi fleets, and endanger himself by charging in headfirst with nobody to protect him. His death, much like Roy Focker's felt like it came all too soon. He got caught up in an explosion he couldn't escape from, the same explosion that almost consumed both Max and Hikaru. Ever since that day, Max is thankful that he survived that experience, but has grieved that he once again lost a close friend.

The next picture he looked at was of Claudia LaSalle, the only member of the original Macross SDF -1 who he kept in touch with. Ever since the final battle with the Zentradi, and the Launch of the Megaroad 01, Claudia had Served on and off with the UN Spacey. The last mission she went on was the unsuccessful SDF-5 Rio Grande mission in which the ship and city were badly damaged by Rogue Zentradi attacks, and non-stop bombardment by asteroids through the Daitarn star system. It got so bad that the ship was forced to return home (with help SDF-02 Barbarossa). Claudia is the only surviving member of the Macross SDF-1 crew that Max communicates with on a regular basis, since that mission she married a former U.N. Spacey pilot Casey Rankin, who since his days on the Rio Grande, had become a musician, who played at the local Coffee shop on Friday nights. She also gave birth to a son, who she aptly named Roy, in memory of her would-be husband.

Then he looked at the picture of two of the most important people in the world, his parents; Marie and Martin Jenius. Martin when he was young was no different than Max was now, a real hotshot who enjoyed being the big man, but took his job very seriously, and was brilliant at what he did. The only difference was his father was a Doctor, and his Mother worked as a tailor. When he was young, Max received a toy airplane for Christmas, he even knew the Model of the plane; A Gruman F-14 topcat! Sadly that plane has long since been destroyed by the Zentradi ambush on Earth. Max still wish he had taken it with him when he first joined the Macross fleet as a little memento of his life at home. He remembers how on days off from school, his parents would take him to the numerous air shows and flight museums. Max remembered looking at his father and saying "I want to fly the planes Daddy" and his Dad Said "No! you will be killed by rebels." There was a time when he believed him, and then once he joined the UN Spacey, he stopped. His father actually had no problem with Max joining the Macross fleet, and was happy that his son was on a historic fleet, but at the same time, very worried for his son's well being. Max never forgot the day when he learned of his family's death he went back to his bunk and cried. Max has since gotten over the death of his parents, but he could never forget the impact they had on his life.

Max took another sip of the tea, and then looked at one of the greatest things he had on his wall; A signed poster of Lynn Minmay from her farewell concert. Max never knew Minmay personally, but he loved her music to death. He had all of Minmay's music on record, and stored in his computer's database. On slow days, he would come to his quarters and listen to her music to soothe his nerves. Minmay was more than just an idol; she was the voice that won a war! Ever since she debuted her hit song "My boyfriend's a pilot," Minmay became a cultural phenomenon, always appearing in magazines, movies, on TV and the radio for interviews, and of course having her own line of dolls that played a key role in the war against the Zentradi. Max always remembered the night he went to see Minmay's farewell concert. It was a bittersweet experience. Everyone applauded and cried as Minmay sang all of her big hits like the theme to her hit movie "Shao-Pai-Lon" and other favorites like "Sayonara", "Zero-G love", "Silver Moon/Red Moon" and "Sunset Beach." The show ended on a climactic note, with Minmay singing her last two chart-topping songs "An Angel's Paints" and more importantly "Do you remember love?" Minmay, though she never revealed it publicly, had suffered a broken heart after Hikaru had chosen Misa to be his wife over her, but she didn't let it get to her during her last few shows. However, Max could tell by the look on her face she was repressing some sort of sadness deep inside. Minmay did tag along with Hikaru and Misa on the Megaroad-01 mission, only to vanish with them tragically. Many pop idols who came after tried to copy minmay's style, but only a few would be truly successful. Max thought of Fire Bomber, and how Basara kept trying so hard to make the Protodevlin "Listen to his song!" But unlike Minmay singing to the Zentradi (and succeeding), it seemed to be having no effect. No matter how many times fellow Macross pilot Gamlin told Basara that it was pointless to do such a thing, Basara kept flying his Valkyarie in the middle of battle, and at the most inopportune time kept saying to the Protodevlin "Listen to my song!" Minmay may have disappeared, but her legacy lived on forever. Max liked to believe that somewhere, she is still out there singing her songs.

Finally Max looked at the picture that really made him tear up, his last family portrait. In the year 2037, the year before Max had left earth as Captain of the Macross 7, he had his picture with him of Miriya and 7 of his Eight Daughters. Komiria, had married and was about to have her first child. She told Max she would call the child either Misa or Myron depending on the gender of the child. Komiria was special to historians, as she was the very first human-Zentradi hybrid child. As she grew older, Max and Miriya depended on Komiria to watch their home if they were ever called out on a mission. This tended to stress Komiria out a bit, especially when she had to babysit the rest of the Jenius children. Komiria has since graduated from Global University in Macross City, and is now a member of the Human-Zentradi relationships department at the U.N. Spacey. She is also a proud Mother and takes her role very seriously.

Shortly after Komiria, came Miracle Jenius. Apparently she got the name "Miracle" because according to Miriya, giving birth to her was a near-death experience, and it truly was a "Miracle" that Miriya was able to survive the ordeal. Unlike Komiria, she was a lot more feisty, and liked causing mischief, much to the expense of Miriya. Currently she works as an engineer after graduating from Global University, and no longer carries that mischievous trait she had as child. It ended after a harsh talking to by Miriya. She always makes sure to talk to her parents about the latest projects she's been working on.

Then came the twins, Muse and Therese Jenius (Both born in 2022). These two weren't as mischievous as Miracle, but they caused trouble for Miriya in typical twin fashion, like calling each other by the wrong name, and confusing both Max and Miriya as to who was who. The way Max decided to tell them apart was by their haircuts, which, although similar, were done in a manner used to distinguish them. Muse's hair was cut slightly shorter than Therese's. Like the other Jenius children, both were incredibly bright, but their personalities differed immensely. Muse was more laid back and carefree, which got her into trouble in school with her lack of studying, but she quickly wizened up and brought her grades up so she could go to College with Therese. Therese was a lot more determined than Muse, and participated in a lot of sports, in Middle School, High School, and College. Currently the two are both Pilots with The UN Spacey aboard the Galaxy Class Fortress "Shiva", both Squadron commanders of the "Gemini" Squadron, known for it's versatile Offense/defense tactics.

Their next Daughter, Emilia (born in 2024) was a bit of an oddity. Once she hit her teens, she became rebellious and started to develop a bad temper towards those around her. She struggled in school, and was suspended from High School for getting into a fight with a student who insulted her Zentradi heritage. Max requested that Emilia should've been psychoanalyzed, while Miriya suggested it was more or less the fault of her Zentradi Genes. It was actually Komiria and Miracle who helped her by playing her the music of Lynn Minmay, and showing her footage of Minmay's concert that consoled her, and it inspired her to become a great musician. This was a trait that seemed to have rubbed off on Mylene (The current Jenius Child). She's the only Member of the Jenius family to register with the Zentradi Branch of the U.N. Spacey, a move that former Zentradi Ambassador Exsedol Folmo called "A bold move by a humanoid teenager." Max found it quite interesting training with Emilia on the Zentradi training ground. Essentially Emilia, in order to join the Zentradi army had to be Macloned (or in real life terms to be made bigger, like around 50 feet tall or so). Max never forgot how scared Emilia was when she first learned how to walk as a Macloned human being. She feared that if she fell over, she would crush her Mother or Father. After that Emilia fought on without fear, earning much respect and envy among her Zentradi counterparts. But after becoming a full-fledged Zentradi soldier, and receiving her own Aerial Battlepod, she said goodbye to Earth, and set off on her mission, not to fight with the Zentradi, but to become the galaxy's first Zentradi pop idol. As of that day, her whereabouts were unknown. She had never once contacted Max or Miriya, and they both worried that she might've fallen under attack by the Protodevlin, Rogue Zentradi units, or worse.

Finally, Max looked at Miranda, who was currently finishing up her Tenure at Global College. She was more or less raised by the Jenius Children themselves, as both Max and Miriya were out training with Emilia. So in a sense, she's what Miriya called a "hybrid" of all the Jenius children. She had Komiria's smile, Miracle's mischievous traits, the brilliance of the twins, and the Singing voice of Emilia. Miranda was oftentimes quite taciturn, and very rarely spoke, but when she did, she could really start a conversation going among her family members. She was really good at board games, video games, and backyard games, but strangely she never played any sports. She was on the academic decathlon team in high school, winning back to back to back titles from her sophomore year onward. She didn't really communicate with Max and Miriya, but when she did she liked to discuss how she was doing in college. It was unclear where Miranda would go once she got of college, but judging from her studies, she hoped to become a member of the U.N. Spacey a member of the communications department

Max took another sip of the tea, he started to feel drowsy. He put his hat over his head, and lapsed into the world of dreams. He dreamed that he was home, with his family, and all the family members were home as well. Miriya and Komiria were both in kitchen cooking, while Miracle was assembling the latest Val Kyrie model kit. Emilia was lounging on the couch with Muse and Therese who were watching archived footage of Minmay's concert and singing along. Miranda was talking with friends from college on the video phone, and Mylene was practicing guitar in the basement. Max missed these days. Those were days where he could just relax and see his family, bond with his children, and fly his Val Kyrie. Those days though, were behind him, and he felt ashamed that he (For the time being) couldn't still be enjoying those days. His mind started to drift away, far from reality, and into nothingness…

"Well well, looks like the captain's sleeping through Christmas!" Max recognized that voice, he immediately woke up from his slumber, and looked around. He put on his glasses, and to his surprise, there, standing in front of him, was Miriya.

Max immediately sat up in the recliner and took a good look at Miriya. She was wearing a gorgeous looking red satin "Mrs. Claus" outfit with matching Black boots. Max felt rather silly not wearing the Santa outfit he wore every year since he and Miriya started celebrating Christmas with their children. "Miriya!" Max said in utter bewilderment, "How did you..."

"It's ok Max, I'm on leave!" Max was still unsure of how Miriya could be off duty on Christmas Day.

"But what about your secretaries?" Miriya smiled,

"I gave them the day off, they have families too you know!" Max looked relieved, but he still had one last question for Miriya.

"What about Mylene?" Mylene being their latest daughter, who come next year, would be 15.

"I decided to let her do her own thing, besides, it's best that she should decide what she does this Christmas." Max breathed a sigh of relief.

He got up from his recliner and went over to the coffee machine. He made some red tea, and put it in a tea set which he received as a parting gift from Misa before she left home. He of course had to bring the Brandy back out again, Miriya put a little in her cup while Max put a decent amount in his. Max sat in the recliner, while Miriya sat on his lap, and leaned against his chest in romantic fashion. They both sat down their tea on the coffee table, and Max started rambling. "Miriya…I don't…I don't think I deserve to be captain…"

Miriya chuckled, "Oh Max, have I really discouraged you that much? I'm only teasing you when I say you're most unfit as a commander!" Max sighed again,

"No Miriya, I mean it, I don't think that I deserve the position because…it's not what I wanted…" Max sobbed a little.

"Max, you should be happy that the U.N. Spacey recognized your accomplishments to the extent that they made you captain. Being a Captain should be an honor, not an ordeal."

"No Miriya, it's not what I had in mind, I feel that they selected me based on my experience as a Macross Pilot, as opposed to my own personal life, I only accepted the position, because I felt the other nominees were unfit for command. That Hoover character couldn't lead a horse to water!" Miriya chuckled again, but this time, she started to understand where Max was coming from, she too was thankful that Max acted out of what he thought was best for the U.N. Spacey, but she understood what Max was going through. "I don't want to be captain of a giant carrier with an oversized Clam attached to it. I don't want to fight these Protodevlin characters every week like we're in some children's Anime. I don't want to watch while soldiers are not only killed, but embarrassed by some random pop star whose plane is powered by Rock 'N Roll…" Miriya started to cuddle Max, as Max looked up at the ceiling.

"Miriya…" he said. "When this mission is over…"

"Yes?" Said Miriya rubbing Max's shoulder.

"I want to go home." Said Max.

Miriya smiled, "Max, I'm sure we both want to go home after this is all over." Max looked up at ceiling.

"Well yes, but once I get my dues from the U.N. Spacey…I want to fulfill my dream." Miriya looked at Max with a perplexing stare, Max looked Miriya dead in the eyes. "I've been dreaming about it every night. The both of us, living on the shores of Lake Hayase, with all our children in one big mansion. And in the backyard of that mansion, our own little runway we can fly our Valkyries from."

Miriya giggled but maintained her serious look, and responded to Max by saying "You're insane Max! Just where do you think you're going to get that sort of Money? The Government?"

Max just laughed "See Miriya, this is what Christmas is for, thinking about your dreams, no matter how insane they may be!"

"And judging by what you've been doing, looking back at happier times, am I right Max?"

Max sighed, "Yes Miriya, yes…" Miriya rubbed Max's head,

"Don't worry Max, once we get this ship and city settled, we'll be able to go home and retire."

Max rubbed Miriya's back "No, I'm not going to retire Miriya, just to go back to the way we lived before I took the job. Living at home, with our family."

Miriya then sighed and smiled. "We may go home, but I don't think you're going to be building that Dream house you talked about earlier."

"I can dream, can't I Miriya?"

Miriya giggled "yes Max, yes you can." Max picked up his teacup from the table and raised it, "Merry Christmas Miriya!"

Miriya picked her cup and raised it "Merry Christmas Max!" they both looked at each other and said "To hopefully a successful journey!", then they kissed, clinked the cups together, and then the tea was gone.


End file.
